


Rub A Dub Dub... Fuck In A Tub

by Ritzy_bird



Series: JeanMarco Month 2017 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzy_bird/pseuds/Ritzy_bird
Summary: Jean didn't need a big yellow house with a huge backyard and a white picket fence and all the amenities. He didn't even need the ring that Marco gave him. All he asked for, the only thing he could ever want in return... was a bathtub.[JeanMarco Month 2017 - Prompt: Chains/Home]





	Rub A Dub Dub... Fuck In A Tub

**Author's Note:**

> Take a shot every time I write a modern au

"So... who gets to be carried over the threshold?" Jean asked while unlocking the front door to the house. This would be the first time he'd seen it since they first looked at the place, long before the wedding. 

Marco knew Jean was only kidding, "Well," He began, checking his phone quickly to make sure he got the time right. "You're lighter."

Jean stopped himself from pushing the door open to turn and stare at Marco, amused. At first he didn't look sure if Marco was the one joking now, but Marco just kept looking at him expectantly, waiting for an actual response. If Jean actually _wanted_ to do it, then, why not?

"Okay." Jean said finally, skepticism replaced by a stupid, giddy joy. Without further hesitation, Marco swept him off his feet expertly, with Jean wrapping his arms around his neck. 

It was as if they'd done this a lot. Really, they'd only done it once, when Jean crashed Marco's bachelor party and the only way to get him to leave was to carry his lovingly drunken body to the car. Jean was much lighter this time around, not being dead weight.

"Close your eyes," Marco insisted, refusing to take another step otherwise. 

Jean's brows furrowed, and his nose twitched slightly, but he obeyed with the shake of his head anyway, "Fine, fine." The smile on his face never faltered, which alone was enough to satisfy Marco.

Careful not to bang Jean's poor skull on the doorway, Marco gently pushed open the door and walked inside. There really wasn't much for Jean to see, had Marco let him keep his eyes open. Boxes were stacked everywhere, and any closer the door would've knocked a tower or two over!

Marco kept glancing down to make sure Jean kept his eyes shut, and nearly tripped as he maneuvered his leg into pulling off the feat of shutting the door form behind him.

Jean's arms tightened, "Do _not_ drop me!" He worried, eyes squinting shut more, preparing for impact. 

"I'm not- Just don't peak!" Marco laughed, leaning back on the door to regain his balance. Okay, so Jean was lighter, but last time he had other people opening and closing doors for them! 

"They are closed!" Jean muttered back, an amused sigh escaping him. Jean'd be rolling his eyes, and perhaps he _did_ , but Marco couldn't tell. He was too focused on traversing the messy living room.

Jean never liked this house. It wasn't all the work they had to do really, even though it was a lot. The smelly carpet floors, the peach walls that may or may not have been white at one point, the horrendous backyard: It was a fixer upper for sure, and there was more work than just that to be done. But they loved the neighborhood, and it was cheap. _Really_ cheap.

"What, are we gonna have super 'romantic' sex on a, a bed of rose petals, with cheesy music playing?" Jean snickered, the idea almost as funny to him as it was to Marco. 

Marco wanted to burst out laughing, but dropping his newly wed husband the day after their honeymoon seemed like bad luck. No, no, he hadn't planned anything like that. They both loved the classic idea of marriage, that was why they bought this house after all. 

"It's a surprise." He whispered, smiling to himself now more than Jean's hilarious suggestion.

It was a lot to have asked Jean, to stop living with roommates in apartments, to move away from friends and family, to get new jobs, to pour all their money into an actual _house_... to be married. 

"Oooh!" Jean loosened and re-tightened his grasp around Marco's neck a few times, and leaned his head towards Marco, "I hate surprises!" He whispered back, causing Marco to snort with laughter as he rounded a corner into the bedroom, the door already open. 

Years ago, Jean loved to make jokes that marriage was just an expensive way to get tax benefits and bring a friend straight into debt with you. But that didn't stop him from crying his eyes out with all kinds of emotions to the point of making himself sick an hour after Marco proposed. 

It was no Kodak moment, his face redder than a beet and every audible noise coming out of him resembling a person _dying_ , but... everyone in the restaurant seemed to find it as charming as Marco did for the first 10 minutes. 

There was just, _1_ thing Jean wanted, in the long long discussion they'd had in the days after, for them to make it official. 1 thing that, 2 years after proposing, Marco had convinced Jean they couldn't have. 

"You ready?" Marco asked, stopping in front of the master-bath that had previously sent Jean into a fit when they first saw the house. 

"Ah huh."

Far more in sync than they should have been, Jean let go of Marco at the same time Marco released him, his feet smacking down to the ground unevenly. They'd be replacing the floors in the bedroom, too. 

Jean had no time to regain his balance as he opened his eyes and took in the sight before him, smug grin disappearing from his face as his mouth hung agape. His hands made their way to his face, rubbing gently, before moving further up to grab at the hair on his own head. 

"Oh my _god_." He gasped, slow and quietly, as he began to walk forward. 

Marco followed without a word, using the time to appreciate the way Jean looked over at everything like a kid in a candy store. Jean ran his hand across the stone double-vanity counter which hadn't been there before, the pristine white veins sparkling far more than Marco liked, but he knew Jean loved. There were a few candles in between the sinks, not having been lit long enough to make the room smell like anything.

"How," Jean turned his head to send a pout Marco's way, but didn't continue, instead moving across the room to touch the bronze-colored towel racks on the walls. There were 2, and while he knew Jean would forget to use them more often than not, Marco knew they had to be there.

"There's not..." He spun around a few times, eyeing every inch of the room, brows knit close together in what only some could recognize on Jean's face as fascination rather than displeasure. "There's not any subway tile in here." Jean finally breathed out, his face softening slightly.

"None at all." Marco verified, the smile on his face widening as Jean stared down at the floor. It was new, too. The pebbled kind that Jean always wanted but knew would be a pain in the ass to clean. 

"How did you pay for this- When did you _do_ this!?" Jean quickly snapped, sounding almost angry. But Marco knew better, and he only shrugged, still enjoying every single reaction Jean had. 

"It's... kind of a house warming gift." He explained, absentmindedly running his fingers across the pale teal walls. It was the right color. 

"From who!?" Jean scoffed, his face twitching with a smile again. 

Marco didn't blame him for being confused. They hadn't put a dime into the wedding, no, that'd been paid for by both their families. After the wedding gifts, there really was no way anyone had enough money to renovate the house for them, not even a single room. At least, almost. 

"Eeeeveryone? They paid for it to get done while we were gone." Marco tilted his head, trying to remember if it really _had_ been everyone. At first, he'd just asked if a few people could help him afford the big, nice, gorgeous monstrosity of a tub that sat at the back of the bathroom, but it'd eventually grown into a full blown renovation. They'd insisted it would help make the first year of their life more enjoyable.

"Damn," Jean sighed, a pout returning to his face, "Is that why my parents wouldn't give in and get me that Maytag washer I wanted so bad?" 

Marco laughed lightly, moving over to where Jean stood and attempting to wrap his arms around his waist. "I'll wash all the dishes myself, 'promise." He hummed, leaning in for a kiss. "You know what we should do?"

Jean was quick to pull away from the kiss, holding onto Marco's wrists, "...What?" He asked, an excitement on his face that only meant he knew exactly where this was going.

"We should have a _bath_." Marco proposed, reveling the way Jean's eyes lit up, the way he smirked at the idea. Their realtors never really understood why Jean needed a bath so badly. One of them even implied that any _babies_ would be able to do with a sink long enough for them to afford an actual tub. If only they knew.

"That's a _horrible_ idea," Jean snickered, glancing back at the huge tub. He did love a good, long, boiling soak in a tub at the end of the week. It ran up the water bill every time, and had been the discussion of many heated complaints regarding the water and electric bills back when they still had to live with roommates. Even Marco had chastised Jean for it, in the winters anyway.

Jean let go of Marco's wrists, leaning in for the kiss that Marco had tried to steal before. Marco closed his eyes, expecting it to deepen, to become something more that might've led them out of the bathroom and back into their bedroom. A very nice, new mattress, was waiting in its packing in the living room. For now, they still had the bouncy, spring mattress of hell leftover from Marco's old bedroom to keep them company. 

Quickly, Jean began to unbutton Marco's pants in what little space was between them. A devilish grin on his face interrupted the kiss, and he leaned back to stare Marco in the eyes, "We," He took a breath, eyes darting to the tub again, "We should do it." 

"Alright." Marco agreed, amused as Jean slipped out of his embrace.

"Wait!" Jean inhaled sharply, like he'd just realized he forgot his phone at the airport. "Will there," He stepped back towards Marco, talking low, seductively, "Be _bubbles_."

Marco snorted, but resisted the urge to laugh. He pulled Jean back into his embrace somewhat forcefully, hands over Jean's ass, lightly tugging on the hem of his shirt. They were grown ass men! "There will be _all the bubbles_ ," Marco said huskily, as if it were the sexiest thing in the whole damn world, "If that's what you want."

Jean leaned forward, snorting with laughter into Marco's shoulder, before raising his head again, "Where, where'd they unpack it? Our bathroom stuff? Hm?" His face was red, from blushing, from laughing, from embarrassment, _everything_.

"I don't know," Marco sighed, "I didn't do any of this."

"No," Jean shook his head, "You did _all_ of this..." He kissed Marco on the cheek, sincerity on his face. "I love you." 

Marco nodded, "I know. I lo--" 

Jean cut him off, placing his fingers over his mouth, "Marco, are we gonna have _bathtub sex_?" The pure, genuine excitement in his voice was enough to melt Marco's heart for the trillionth time since he set eyes on this lovely fool of a person. 

It sounded like, there'd be tons of water everywhere, and awkward. Elbows knocking against everything, water up the nose, soap in the mouth....

"Well, I mean," He began to answer, his face very serious, "We have to; If we can't have sex in our own bathtub, then what's the point of owning a home at all?"

"...I love you so much." Jean breathed out heavily, desire in his eyes that Marco only loved to see.

"I love you t--"

" _Marco_ ," Jean interrupted again, "During. I wanna hear you say that _during_ it." He corrected sweetly, tapping Marco's nose tauntingly. The slight frustration Jean always loved to hold over him like this, only made Marco want to get in that tub just as much as Jean.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to make this a not modern au but the idea of Jean being THAT guy on House Hunters who will turn down every single damn house until he finds one with the 1 trivial thing he wants in it, is hilarious to me.


End file.
